NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal
This is the community portal talk. Archives: 1 (2006) - 2 (2007) - 3 (2008-2009) ---- __TOC__ Is there no reverting to a FUNCTIONAL wiki version? The original version from a year or two ago worked faster and had less HTML errors than this mess does... I mean, what the hell is with removing the "history" link and replacing it with "I edited this page" nonsense? And it's in DHTML of all things, so it's ~10x slower than the original version. (Downloading a small textfile vs dynamically generating a webpage and downloading content "as needed" based on a system that is dependent on a slow scripting language -_-;) If there is an "Opt Out" feature, please check it... because this is absurd. (Then again, if there is a "lock wiki" feature you could also check that, as the original state of the wiki was far superior than the edits people subsequently made.) : Do you think that all of the edits that was made during last year or two are almost useless??--V0d01ey 15:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing Content I've been checking a few sections this morning and a large amount of content seems to be missing from the site at the moment. Is something untoward going on? NWN2PG (talk) 09:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :As it seems, some guy named Goldbishop has edited all sorts of templates without regard, destroying many pages in the process. I restored Template:Feat, but who knows what else he's done 23:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC). :Content isnt missing just moved....been working on clean up...Next time ask me about it, just cleaning up while i submit information. And i log in, im not anonymous. Goldbishop (talk) 00:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : In case you did not read the Documentation i attached to , it expressly stated in the `Notes` section to use for information detailing a . I am currently, working on migrating all the articles that were referencing incorrectly and move them to . : Its my mess, that i was forced to leave behind while Life interdicted, pay-check and all. It should be "back to normal", per say, as i clean up the Tranclusions. Goldbishop (talk) 01:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: All of the Feats have been correctly associated with the Template and have been verified working. Goldbishop (Talk | ) 13:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the update on this - Glad its all in hand. :: NWN2PG (talk) 09:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Edits Due to the inactivity of the previous admins, I'm now your new staff member. You may not know me, and that, personally, is fine by me. I will lay this out, once, and only once. I will not tolerate any vandalism or spam. Anything that meets either/both will be granted an immediate year-long ban. You can appeal this, of course, to me, and I will consider it. But multiple offenses will not be considered nor forgiven. You will be banned for life. And I will not accept, nor listen, to appeals on that subject. Anything that does not add to the wiki will be deleted. Anything that is spam will be deleted. Anything intended to be offensive will be deleted. I'll be doing my best to clean up this wiki, so anything you think needs to go (or stay), you can add to my talk page in a list. Anything intended as spam on there will be treated as if you spammed a main article; ergo, you'll get banned. No exceptions. Regards, Karl "13621" Mjolnir - Admin With gamespy support removed... Howdy fellow members of NWN2 community, I was wondering if it would be possible to modify the main page to link an external site for it, and before I even bother to give the link I'll express the reason why. Some of you may have already heard that gamespy no longer supports NWN1 or NWN2 meaning we can no longer search the servers through viable methods for a couple of days now. Of course NWN2 community is quite well known for tech savvy solutions and even now quite a few people are working on solution to open visibility for persistent worlds to all public. Alas the issue is not so simple since nwn2 community is split between number of singular persistent world forums, sites and the likes. I feel we need a centraliced system of linking these solutions to general public view where people that are searching servers actually need it. And with this comes the site I figured I'd petition to be applied to the main page as I feel it deserves a great attention while we still have a multiplayer community to run it for: http://www.nwnlist.com/ It is not a site made by myself thus I can't collect any credits of it, nor am I aware of the general nametag of the person making it. Also mind you this is still early stages of this problem, but I feel a good quick response to prevent issues is better than let the issue escalate and then try to fix it. Mr_Otyugh, SCoD Admin 12:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :It looks good, and we'll look at adding it in. 13621 (talk) 08:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I have added the site to Category:Gameworlds and Persistent World. GFallen (talk) 02:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC)